


Kartenkunde

by eurydike



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q tötet Bond an einem Mittwoch. </p><p>(Oder: Fünf Leben, die er hätte führen können, und eines, das er geführt hat.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kartenkunde

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cartography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638602) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



**Istanbul**

Die Kugel schlägt zwischen seiner dritten und vierten Rippe ein.

Der Aufschlag ist wirft ihn um. Nimmt ihm völlig den Atem. Er spürt, dass er sich unvermittelt bewegt und erhascht einen Blick auf den blendenden Himmel. Er empfindet noch gerade keinen Schmerz, ist sich nur der Sonne, der Wolken und seines fehlenden Atmens äußerst bewusst. Sein Sturz ist unmöglich lang. Er fliegt.

Ihm geht nichts durch den Kopf, als er schließlich im Wasser landet. Ihm kommt kein besonderer Gedanke. Kein Name, zusammen mit dem dazugehörigen Gesicht, zieht vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei.

Die Wellen nehmen sich seiner an, wie sich eine Mutter ihres Kindes annimmt.

Zwei Wochen später findet ein Fischer seinen Körper in seinem Netz.

 

**Fethiye**

Die Frau hat dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen und ist ein Niemand. Er trifft sie auf einem Markt. Sie trägt grüne Kleidung und ihre Fransen fallen ihr über die Augen. Ihre Haut hat die Farbe von Karamell, sie nimmt sich ein Tongefäß, sieht sich nach dem Verkäufer um und erblickt ihn.

Er beobachtet sie. Als sie sich dessen bewusst wird, lächelt sie ihn verwirrt an.

Das Lächeln wandelt sich in eine seltsame Art Erkenntnis, als er sie mit zu sich nach Hause nimmt.

Er spricht kein Wort ihrer Sprache und ihr Englisch ist gebrochen, kantig, beharrlich entschuldigend. Er versteht die Laute nicht, die sie an seiner Haut haucht. Die einzige Sprache, die er erhascht, ist der Geschmack des Schweißes auf ihrem Schulterblatt und das Gefühl ihres Pulses unter seinen Lippen. Hinter dem einen Knie hat sie einen unerwarteten Schönheitsfleck. Ihre Fußgelenke sind schmal, wohlgeformt und sehr zart. Sie versucht, ihm ihren Namen zu nennen, doch er wendet sich ab.

„Das“, sagt sie und führt mit dem Finger über die Narbe auf seiner Brust.

Er sagt, das sei die Stelle, wo sie versucht hätten, ihn zu töten, aber sie versteht ihn nicht. Sie drückt ihm ihre Hand aufs Herz. Sie küsst ihn – nur einmal, sehr keusch – auf die Schulter.

„Du“, sagt sie. Sie küsst ihn noch einmal. „Bleiben.“

„Ich kann nicht.“

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Bleiben.“

Sie klopft ihm mit den Fingern im Takt seines Herzschlags auf die Haut. Er vergisst, flüstert ihr Vespers Namen ins Haar. Sie scheint es für eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu halten, und zwar für die richtige.

Er bleibt.

Er ist einerseits total erschöpft. Andererseits ist er zum größten Teil schon tot.

Einen Monat nach ihrem Tod besucht er Ms Grab.

 

**London**

Als er nicht besteht, weiß auf einmal niemand mehr, was sie mit ihm anfangen sollen.

Sobald sie in den Ruhestand treten, bekommen Doppelnull-Agenten eine großzügige Rente. Aber etwas am Wort [style type="italic"]Ruhestand[/style] verursacht ihm einen Kloß im Hals. Er ist nicht mehr der Mensch, der er einmal war – alles macht ihn müde, das Rennen, das Kämpfen, das Betätigen eines Abzugs. Aber ohne all das, weiß er nicht einmal mehr, wer er ist. Ohne 007 in seinem Blut ist er ein Niemand. Nicht einmal eine Silhouette. Gerade noch ein Mensch.

Einen Monat später, als schließlich alles vorüber ist, besucht sie ihn.

„Sie brauchen lange, um die Tür zu öffnen“, sagt sie. Sie sieht aus, als käme sie gerade von der Arbeit, grüne Bluse, schwarzer Rock. Sie erblickt das Messer in seiner Hand. „Ist das für mich?“

„Nein.“ Er geht zur Seite, um sie hereinzulassen.

„Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Die Q-Abteilung behält Sie im Auge.“

„Ich weiß“, sagt er. Er schließt die Tür hinter ihr. „Ich bin nur etwas altmodisch.“

Er beneidet sie irgendwie, kann aber nicht genau sagen, warum. Ihren Bewegungen und dem Glanz in ihren dunklen, blitzenden Augen wohnt eine ihm wohlbekannte Bestimmung inne. Er sieht zu, wie sie ihre Umgebung betrachtet – die Ausgänge, die Wände, die Möbel und wo allenfalls eine Waffe zu finden wäre, wenn man sie bräuchte.

Sie lässt sich in einen der Stühle im Wohnzimmer gleiten. „Das ist eine schöne Wohnung, James.“

Er zuckt unverbindlich mit den Schultern. „Ich komme zurecht.“

„Da bin ich mir sicher. Sie werden die gesamte 00-Abteilung stilllegen, wissen Sie. Nach der Befragung.“ Sie spricht mit leichter Stimme, aber ihr Blick ist kompromisslos wie ein Dolch. „M in ihrem Grab ist noch nicht einmal kalt.“

„Ich habe von 005 gehört.“

„Das hätten Sie gewesen sein sollen“, sagt sie. „Es wäre anders herausgekommen, wenn Sie es gewesen wären.“

Er sieht zu ihr hinüber. Er weiß nicht so recht, was er mit der Verbitterung anfangen soll, die er an ihrem Rückgrat und an den weißen, sich um den Träger ihrer Handtasche klammernden Fingerknöcheln ablesen kann.

Etwas in ihm fühlt sich so leer und kalt wie das Meer.

„Vielleicht“, sagt er schließlich. „Und vielleicht auch nicht.“

 

**Hashima**

Es kommt Bewegung in die Luft zwischen ihnen, als sie sich gegenübertreten. Mindestens eine Minute lang zwingen sie sich gegenseitig mit Blicken nieder. Silvas Augen sind so braun, sie könnten genauso gut schwarz sein. Als Silva ihm die Hand über die Oberschenkel gleiten lässt, beißt er die Zähne zusammen und hält den Atem an.

Silvas Mund, dem ein gemeiner Zug inne wohnt, verzieht sich vergnügt. „Glauben Sie ans Schicksal, Mr. Bond?“

„Manchmal“, sagt er gleichgültig. „Normalerweise nicht.“

„Ah, Sie glauben also, dass Sie sich Ihr Schicksal selbst gestalten, ja? Selbstverständlich, das stimmt. Es ist nicht das Schicksal, das uns formt, nicht wahr, Mr. Bond.“ Silva zieht mit der Fingerspitze Kreise um die Narbe über Bonds Knie, eine Narbe, von der Silva nicht wissen sollte. „Wir werden absichtlich erschaffen. Von ihr. Jede kleinste Entscheidung, bis wir sind, was wir sind. Sie meinen, Sie treffen Ihre eigenen Entscheidungen, aber das tun Sie nicht. Denken Sie darüber nach, ja?“

„Das brauche ich nicht“, sagt er. „Ich habe immer meine eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen.“

Silva betrachtet ihn kalt. „Haben Sie das? Nun. Ich nehme an, Sie fragen sich nie, was geschehen wäre, wenn Sie sich anders entschieden hätten. Warum sind Sie zum MI6 zurückgekehrt, hmm? Sie waren tot.“

„Ich nehme an, all die Jahre dort haben dazu geführt, dass ich anhänglich geworden bin.“

„Hunde sind anhänglich, Mr. Bond. Geben Sie mir eine bessere Antwort.“

„Ich habe keine.“

Silva ist im Moment so ernst, dass es ihm Angst macht. Es ist nicht so, dass etwas nicht stimmen würde – aber er kann fühlen, dass sich hinter der glatten Oberfläche Unbeständigkeit verbirgt, eine Waage, die auf beide Seiten ausschlagen könnte.

„Ach ja“, sagt Silva schließlich und zuckt kurz nachlässig mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, ich bin auch anhänglich.“

Er verzieht ironisch den Mund. „Wie überaus bedauerlich für Sie.“

„Ist es nicht“, sagt Silva und lehnt sich nach vorn, um ihm ganz nah an seinem Mund vertraut zuzuflüstern: „Es ist enttäuschend.“

 

**Glencoe**

Ihrer beider Blut läuft auf seinem Weg das Bleiglasfenster der Kapelle hinab zusammen und schlängelt sich seinen betrunkenen, lustlosen Pfad zwischen die Risse in den Steinfliesen. Ihre Körper liegen in einer seltsamen Umarmung neben einander. Silvas Kopf ist von selbst nach unten gerutscht und liegt nun auf ihrer Schulter, es sieht aus, als würden sie schlafen. Als wären sie verliebt.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie abdrücken würde – hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten.

Aber andererseits hätte er auch nicht gedacht, dass seine Mutter das tun würde.

 

**Dodoma**

Als Q endlich zu ihm kommt, liegt er im Sterben.

Seine Sehkraft nimmt langsam ab. Seine Fingerspitzen kann er schon kaum mehr fühlen. Vorne auf seinem Hemd erblüht ein frischer Blutfleck, den er etwa die letzten fünf Minuten lang ziemlich abgeklärt angestarrt hat, mir nur schwachem Interesse daran, dass er immer größer wird. Neben ihm liegt eine Waffe, im Mund hat er eine Zyanidkapsel, aber er ist noch nicht soweit. Die Schmerzen sind noch nicht so stark, dass er sie nicht mehr aushält.

Er meint zu träumen, dass Q ihm die Finger um den Hals legt. Aber dann ist Q neben ihm und fühlt ruhig nach seinem Puls.

„Die Sanitäter kommen in drei Minuten, 007“, sagt Q.

Er blickt mit Mühe auf und sieht den gefassten Ausdruck auf Qs Gesicht. Daran sieht man, dass etwas nicht stimmt: je größer die Krise, desto cooler ist der Quartiermeister.

Er kann sich trotz der ernsten Lage ein Glucksen nicht verkneifen.

Q knüllt seinen Sakko zu einer Kugel zusammen und drückt diese auf die Wunde.

„Tut mir leid, ich sehe grad nicht, was daran so lustig sein soll“, sagt Q. Er hört ihn kaum. Er blickt hinab auf Qs Nägel, unter denen sich sein Blut angesammelt hat. „Du musst mir den Witz erklären. Vielleicht aber später, wenn die Sanitäter da sind.“

Er versucht, sich aufzusetzen. „Hör zu, Q...“

„Du wirst durchkommen. Dafür sorge ich persönlich.“

„Q“, sagt er.

Als sie das letzte Mal in Dodoma gewesen waren, hatte er Q auf der Couch im Hotelzimmer liegen gehabt. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, Qs Körper unten zu halten, so dünn wie er war. Danach war er bei Morgengrauen mit den Fingern über Qs Rückenwirbel gefahren und hatte dabei jedes Geräusch kennengelernt, das Q von sich geben konnte. Hatte Qs spitze Hüften gesehen, die Beugung von dessen Leiste, und gehört, wie Q stotterte, als er ihn mit dem Mund verwöhnte.

Er kann sich an jeden einzelnen Schritt erinnern, der sie hierher gebracht hat. An jede Entscheidung.

„Q“, sagt er wieder.

Nur eine Sekunde lang zerbricht etwas in Qs Blick und läuft davon. „Ich kann nicht.“

„Bitte“, sagt er. Er drückt Qs Hand, die auf seinem Bauch liegt, und betrachtet bezeichnend die Waffe. „Bitte. Ich will, dass du es tust.“

„Die Sanitäter…“

„Nein.“

Qs Finger schließen sich um den Griff der Waffe. Q hat das Gesicht immer noch vorsichtig abgewandt, und einen schrecklichen Moment lang meint er, Q würde die Waffe wieder loslassen – er weiß, er kann nichts tun, wenn Q diese Entscheidung trifft.

Aber dann setzt Q ihm die Waffe an die Schläfe, der Lauf schwankt nicht.

„Mach die Augen zu, 007“, sagt Q.

 

Er kann sich an jeden einzelnen Schritt erinnern, der sie hierher gebracht hat. Und jeder war es Wert.


End file.
